1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which records an image on a recording medium by ejecting droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet head is known which has a common ink chamber connected to a supply port to which ink is supplied, and a plurality of individual ink passages each extending from an outlet of the common ink chamber to an ejection opening on an ejection face via a pressure chamber. This ink-jet head ejects ink droplets from the ejection openings by applying pulse-like pressure to ink inside each pressure chamber. Inside a nozzle of such an ink-jet head, which is an area of an individual ink passage nearby each ejection opening, ink inside a nozzle may be thickened or air bubbles or foreign materials may enter. This may lead to deterioration of the ink ejection characteristic. In view of this, there is known the following art. Namely, to remove the ink remaining on the ejection face, a pressurized ink is forcedly supplied from the supply port into the head to discharge from the ejection openings the thickened ink, air bubbles, or foreign materials along with the ink, and the ejection face is wiped with a wiper thereafter.